1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe joint, and more particularly to a pipe compensator used in a pipe, suitable for automatically compensating a length of the pipe, which is a revolving compensator of high pressure used in a pipe.
2. Related Art
Recently, due to the disadvantages of complicated structures, high cost, inconvenient installation, and small compensation quantity, conventional sleeve-type, corrugated-pipe-type, and steel-ball-type pipe compensators have been gradually replaced by a revolving compensator. Currently, the widely used revolving compensator has advantages of a simple structure, a convenient manufacturing process, and a large compensation quantity, and the details can be obtained with reference to China Patent NO. ZL982270615 and NO. ZL022587098.
However, during practical applications, it is found that the sealing structure has a problem that an end face leakage may occur, especially when a high-temperature and high-pressure medium is transferred. Therefore, the sealing structure needs to be modified, so as to meet the using requirements of pipes for transferring high-temperature and high-pressure media.